


论天堂与莫扎特的兼容性

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Funny, Gen, Michelangelo Mozart, Odo Mozart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 睡玫瑰和小星星群里领养的“上帝被双扎烦死了”的梗天使们的职位什么的可能与圣经传说设定有出入，以及天使和上帝的性格设定等有受我本命剧SPN影响，加上自己的脑补，一点都不严肃。此文整体较为中二，如果您有相关信仰/洁癖的话建议不要阅读，望海涵。莫扎特指米扎，沃尔夫冈指豆扎。送给西米旧文搬运
Relationships: 米扎/豆扎





	论天堂与莫扎特的兼容性

加百列站在上帝的办公室外左右为难。

思前想后，他离开了五分钟，回来的时候多了一个人，哦不，天使——他把拉斐尔也给拽来了。

“这是最后一次，加百列，这是最后一次，你再不把我之前被你骗着写的情书都烧了我就要去告诉米迦勒上次勾搭他的美女也是你变的！”

加百列白了拉斐尔一眼：“你陪我过了这关，啥都好。”

拉斐尔的翅膀警惕地抖了抖：“什么意思，该不会是……”得到加百列无可奈何的点头之后拉斐尔忍不住揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“那两位祖宗……唉，我知道不该质疑老板的决定，但是为什么不让他们成熟一点呢？或者等他们在人间成熟了之后再召他们回来？”

“老板说他不希望自己喜欢的灵魂在人间呆太久，”加百列扁扁嘴，“毕竟大家都承认一点：在人间呆的越久就越容易被侵蚀。”

“那老板他就不考虑考虑我们这些在上面的天使和灵魂的福祉吗？”拉斐尔绝望地哀嚎，“这次他们又做了什么？是彻夜骚扰维吉尔*希望能和他合作出一部歌剧，还是在旁听苏格拉底的课的时候又跟他吵起来了？”

加百列左右看了看没人，这才凑到了拉斐尔的耳边小声说：“这次，那两个莫扎特一起上阵，把唱诗班弄了个底朝天，我们的唱诗小天使们都被他俩说服了，竖琴也不弹了，集体找约书亚要配备电吉他和架子鼓。”

拉斐尔差点没晕过去。

“总之，事不容缓，虽然现在挺晚了，但是我觉得这件事很有必要告诉老板让他出面解决一下。”加百利拍了拍同事的肩，语重心长地说。拉斐尔已经失去了应答的能力，扶着额点点头。

于是加百列壮了壮胆，终于敢敲响面前这挂着一块上书“老板”木牌的办公室门（木牌的反面是“上帝”，天使们看到的是“老板”，人类灵魂看到的是“上帝”）。

“笃笃笃”

……

“笃笃笃”

……

一般来说上帝就算看着公文睡着了也会被敲门声吵醒的啊？加百列疑惑地看向拉斐尔，拉斐尔再次看了一眼门牌确认没有找错办公室——随即他想起之前他那次以为自己敲的是老板办公室的门实际上却是女洗手间的罪魁祸首是面前这个人，那么应该不是恶作剧。

“难道是路西法突然来了兴致回老板这儿来看看所以老板不开门？”加百列思考了半天最后只想出这一个可能的理由。

拉斐尔表示不相信，“米迦勒前几天才去看望过他弟弟，说路西法正忙着地狱的去行政化呢，没空回家看看的。”

加百利：“……总之我觉得我们还是进去吧，以防老板有什么意外，比如找不到咖啡伤心到不想办公之类的。”

“……你说的有道理。”拉斐尔想起了某些不忍回想的往事，郑重地点了点头。

于是两个大天使在敲了一次门仍没得到回应之后，打开了上帝办公室的门。

然后堂堂两位大天使差点被门里面传出来的极大声的摇滚乐震出天堂总办公楼。

我们睿智的大天使们立刻明白了：其实上帝之所以没有来开门的原因是……办公室里的音乐声太大了他完全没听到敲门声。

以后有人敲工作狂上帝的办公室门他没来应的原因可以多一个了：因为两个莫扎特正在里面向上帝演奏他们的新曲子。

天堂里没有时间的概念，宇宙间的过去、现在和将来的一切的一切都能在天堂找到。

所以两位莫扎特在来到天堂之后一直在忙着熟悉他们那个年代还没被发明出来的各种乐器，并乐此不疲地谱曲。沃尔夫冈很快就爱上了一种叫做电吉他的乐器，天天背在身上除了睡觉和洗澡从来不摘，走在路上兴致来了随时随地来一曲——天堂里的电吉他其实是进化的未来版电吉他，不需要扩音器——或者在跟人吵架的时候一边吵一边弹吉他长气势。

莫扎特则对架子鼓独有情钟，可惜架子鼓没法随身携带，就算未来的也不行，所以他习惯随身带一把普通的吉他，遇到好看的小姑娘随时随地来一首弹唱小情歌。

不过今天他们俩在上帝的办公室里不是为了跟上帝吵架，也不是为了给上帝唱小情歌，而是……

“啊！加百列，拉斐尔！”上帝看到自己的两位员工似乎如释重负——虽然两位音乐大师并没有停下演奏——招手让他俩上前，大声吼出自己要说的话，“不知道你们听说了没有，我们的小天使们希望能换一换乐器，毕竟天堂能提供的乐器那么多——你们听得到吗？听得到，好——他们不想因为古典绘画里他们弹得都是竖琴吹的都是喇叭所以就不得不一直遵循那种‘死板的模样’，而两位莫扎特先生正在身体力行地向我介绍电吉他和架子鼓的美妙！”

两位大天使听到了老板说的每一个词，但是他们有点没法理解上帝的意思，看在上帝的份上，他俩翅膀上的羽毛都在因为过大声的音乐而抖动，不能奢求他们在这样冲击性的音乐里还能保持一贯的高效！没办法，加百列和拉斐尔只能呆在办公室里等两位莫扎特演奏结束……

“您觉得怎么样，阁下？”

不知道过了多久，沃尔夫冈用一个长长的点弦结束了振聋发聩——字面意义上的——的音乐，咧嘴笑着甩了一下汗湿的半长金发，礼貌地询问双手撑着椅子扶手，一副要晕过去的模样的上帝本尊。

上帝松了口气，端正了一下坐姿，刚要开口，突然就传来一声很明显是意犹未尽的吊镲敲击，震得上帝和两位大天使一惊。莫扎特敲完这最后一下，才终于转了两圈鼓棒，摘下了墨镜，和沃尔夫冈一起期待地看向上帝。

上帝理了理自己办公桌上被震移位了的镇纸，清了清嗓子，说：“通过两位的倾情演出，我相信不光是我，加百利和拉斐尔应该也已经感受到了摇滚乐的震撼性，我也理解了你们提出的认为小天使应该多演奏摇滚乐而不是古典音乐的建议……”

闻言，沃尔夫冈欢呼了一声，踮起脚尖转了个圈与身后坐在架子鼓后的莫扎特击了个掌：“摇滚万岁！”

“……我会告诉约书亚给小天使们配一些适合他们使用的电吉他和架子鼓的，你们之前说还需要电子琴合成器？”上帝微笑着看着两个妆容打扮已经进入21世纪风格的音乐天才，表情无比的“慈爱宽厚”。

“是的是的！”沃尔夫冈和莫扎特齐声回答道，“想象一下，人们会多惊讶啊！小天使们的死板形象是时候改一改了！”

然后两位音乐大师蹦蹦跳跳地来到上帝的身边，一左一右没大没小地搂住上帝的肩膀，开口就是带着G大调弦乐小夜曲的调子的赞美（虽然加百列和拉斐尔对这种赞美的方式持怀疑态度）：

“♪~您比约瑟夫二世会欣赏音乐多了~♪”

“♪~您比萨尔兹堡的大主教开明多了~♪”

上帝依旧慈爱地笑着，他让莫扎特和沃尔夫冈先收拾收拾东西回去，并保证小天使们会得到他们的电吉他和架子鼓，他甚至还把他俩送到了办公室门口。

两个叽叽喳喳的音乐天才开心地一踏出上帝的办公室，上帝就刷地一下关上了办公室的大门，露出生无可恋的表情，嘟哝着类似于“上一个让我这么心烦的可能也只有阿布龙西乌斯教授*了……”（他以为嘟哝的声音很小但其实加百列和拉斐尔都听到了，可能是之前的摇滚乐声音太大了）坐回了办公桌后面，一脸疲惫地看向自己的下属：“什么事情？”

加百列张了张嘴，犹豫了一会儿最后说：“看来您已经知道了……我还挺惊讶您会同意的……”

“什么……？哦哦哦，你得原谅我，每次听完他们俩的摇滚乐我都觉得自己反应慢半拍……”上帝摆摆手，“我也不是不喜欢摇滚乐，我顾忌的是现在已有的地球早期宗教绘画里，小天使们弹的都是竖琴一类的传统乐器，万一分配下去之后他们一不小心跑错了时代，就会弄出小麻烦的……但是这已经是这周第三次了……莫扎特和沃尔夫冈跑到我的办公室向我‘展示摇滚乐的迷人之处’……于是我在‘办公效率’与‘潜在的小麻烦’中选择前者，先生们。”说罢，他又正了正镇纸——他最喜欢的镇纸，应该是在21世纪某个欧洲小镇上游玩的时候买的，是个简单的石雕，上面刻着涂了色的“上帝已死”。

既然如此，加百列还是去好好考虑一下怎样才能说服那些喜欢到处敲敲打打的小天使们不要跑到不该去的年代敲敲打打吧……

————————————————————

天堂总办公楼门口，沃尔夫冈和莫扎特正兴奋地拿着手机自拍合影，还摆了个“爱与和平”的手势。

莫扎特一边给刚刚的自拍挑着滤镜一边问身边正有一搭没一搭地拨弄着属于自己的普通吉他的沃尔夫冈：“接下来我们去做什么？”

沃尔夫冈放下吉他把手背在脑袋后面：“我们成功说服了上帝！我觉得这值得庆贺一番！”

“唔我同意！”莫扎特头也不抬地说，依旧在专心致志地挑滤镜。

“所以我们去吃什么？”沃尔夫冈兴奋地弯腰凑近，既是想看看刚刚他俩的自拍怎么样，又是想从莫扎特这个手机重度患者那边分走一点注意力。

莫扎特依旧低着脑袋（上帝啊他都不怕撞上路灯之类的东西的吗）不过他应该是听到了沃尔夫冈的问题，一手拿着手机，另一只手伸长了手摸上背在沃尔夫冈身上属于自己的那把普通吉他，弹了两下。

沃尔夫冈的眉毛抽动了一下，他一把抓住莫扎特的手腕，气呼呼地说：“我他妈不记得你设定的那一大串‘这么弹是什么东西那么弹是什么东西’！”

“啊？啊？”被一下子抓住了手腕的莫扎特终于抬起了脑袋一脸迷茫，“什么？沃菲？啊……我刚刚说的是我们去吃绵绵冰吧！看今天太阳多好，是个适合吃冰的日子~”

沃尔夫冈看着莫扎特一脸无辜的迷茫，像一只气球一下子泄了气，把自己抓着的那只涂着黑指甲油的爪子在自己的唇边蹭了一下，然后忍不住笑了：“好，吃绵绵冰！”

“我要吃黑暗焦糖味儿的！”

“我要吃阳光芒果味~”

“我们俩换着吃好不好！”

“好好好。”

“吃完之后我们去教教那些小天使们什么是真正的摇滚吧！”

“那是当然！”

FIN

Bonus（作者脑子抽风产物）：

“拉斐尔？既然你也在，我正好想跟你说件事……”给加百列交代完了怎么告诫那些小天使之后，上帝看到了一直在一边怀疑人生的拉斐尔。

拉斐尔内心os：我怎么觉得不是什么好事。“是，老板。”

“我觉着他们俩现在给自己弄的混搭造型都挺好看的，你安排安排在21世纪前后弄点关于莫扎特的音乐剧，服饰造型就按照他俩现在的样子设计。”上帝这会儿的笑是发自内心的欣慰了，“让他们记得莫扎特其实一直都在他们身边。”

**Author's Note:**

> *维吉尔：古罗马著名诗人  
> *弹电吉他的豆扎联想德扎，敲架子鼓的米扎联想法扎官方吼叫信的MV~  
> *大家认得他吧23333我们敬爱的tdv里的教授


End file.
